Present radio frequency transceivers are constructed using several separate modules each having a required electrical function. Each module is securely mounted in a housing (a large box) and the modules are interconnected as required using wires, cables, and so forth. This involves considerable labour, and results in a housing that is relatively large. Many interconnects are required.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a radio frequency transceiver where interconnects between modules are generally not required.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a radio frequency transceiver where virtual modules are used.
Another object of the resent invention is to provide a radio frequency transceiver where the construction aids heat dissipation.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layer printed circuit board for use with such a radio frequency transceiver.